I am never speaking to you again
by Lucaya4Life
Summary: Maya promised she would never talk to Lucas as long as she lived. She plans to keep that promise.
1. Chapter 1

**This is what I wished had happened in Texas. I hope you enjoy this. Read & review. Thanks for reading. Here is chapter 1:**

Maya watched as he fell. As Riley ran into the bull pen. As he got up and Zay and Farkle joined him. He smiled and held up the trophy he won for beating the record. Maya sighed and walked back to Lucas's grandfather's house. It was completely empty so she just say on the couch on the living room and waited for her friends to return.

"You did amazing!" Riley said.

"Thanks," Lucas said. He couldn't get rid of the huge smile on his face.

"Let's go home," Pappy Joe said. He had just come back from rubbing his grandson's victory in other people's faces.

Maya heard people talking outside. She stood up to go upstairs before anyone could talk to her, but it was too late. The door swung open.

"Hi!" Riley said, "Maya did you watch?"

Lucas looked at her, but she refused to meet his gaze.

"Yeah, I did," Maya continued to just look at Riley.

"Wasn't Lucas great?"

"Sure."

"Maya," Lucas said. She still didn't look at him. "Are you seriously not going to talk to me?"

She pretended he hadn't said anything. "So, what do you guys wanna do now?"

"We should probably just stay here for awhile," Riley said. "Lucas said he was sore."

Maya could tell Riley was trying to make her look at him, but it didn't work.

"If we are going to stay, then I want to sleep. I didn't get to on the train and that was early in the morning."

"See you later," Riley said.

Maya left.

"I told you Riley, I'm fine." Lucas said the second Maya was gone.

"I was trying to get her to acknowledge the fact that you exist."

"She'll crack, right?" Lucas asked.

"I don't know. I've never heard her voice like that."


	2. Chapter 2

**I might not be able to update for like a week because I am going to California! Yay! I might make short chapters at night. Anyway, here is chapter 2:**

The next morning it was very quiet. Maya came down, but she didn't talk to anyone even Riley. Everyone else talked, but Riley was sad because Maya was sad. Farkle was sad because both his wives were upset. If anyone talked it was a whisper and only for one person to hear.

In the afternoon, Lucas tried to cheer everyone up. "Come on guys, we are on vacation! What do you guys wanna do?"

"I don't know." Riley said.

"Maya?"

She didn't even look at him.

"Come on." He tapped her shoulder. "Maya."

"Hey, Riles," Maya said as if Lucas never said anything, "What do you wanna do today?"

"I want to go and see the horses." Riley said.

"Maya!" Lucas said. "I know you are alive. You just talked to Riley."

"Lucas," Riley hissed, "I don't think the poking is helping very much."

"Let's go," Maya said and stood up.

Everyone followed her out to the barn behind Lucas's house.

"I want one!" Riley said and ran over to pet a white horse.

"We can go riding in a path in the woods over there," Lucas said pointing to an opening in the woods.

They all picked a horse. Maya was the last person to pick so she ended up getting the tallest one.

"Seriously?" She said quietly.

"I'll help you," Lucas said and lifted her up so she could reach the mount.

Maya climbed up and put her leg on the other side of the saddle. Once she was on the horse she leaned over to Riley, who was next to her already on her horse, and whispered something in her ear.

Riley smiled down at Lucas. "Maya says thank you."

"So we can talk like this now?"

Maya leaned over and whispered something to Riley again.

"Maya said yes."

"Great." Lucas mounted his horse.

The horses slowly walked out of their pen and towards the trail.

"You know, Riley," Lucas said trying to start a conversation. "That horse you are riding on is the same horse I helped give birth to."

"Cool."

"Also, Farkle you are riding on the mother."

Farkle looked down at the horse he was on, "Oh, okay." Farkle looked weirded out.

Maya leaned over and whispered something in Riley's ear.

"Maya said nice job making the conversation awkward."

Maya whispered something in her ear again.

"I am not saying that Maya."

Maya said something else.

"Fine," Riley met Lucas's gaze again. "Maya would like for you to know she actually said nice job making the conversation awkward, Huckleberry."

"Why doesn't she just tell me that herself?" Lucas asked.

"Maya again would like to inform you that she is not speaking to you."

"Why are you so mad?"

Maya leaned over and told Riley something.

"Maya says she is mad because you could have been seriously injured, but it was like you didn't even care. You didn't even think for a second when she asked you not to ride the bull. She said she may never forgive you."

"I am not dead! I am not even in pain!"

Maya looked at him for the first time that day. She didn't say anything, but her eyes were dark.

She leaned over to Riley and whispered something.

"Maya said its not the fact that you went on the bull that bothers her, it's that you didn't take her seriously."

"Well, I am really sorry."

Maya looked at Riley, but said it loud enough for Lucas to hear. "Tell Lucas he will get my forgiveness when he takes me seriously and doesn't just treat me like someone who is just there to add drama in the story of his life."

Riley looked at Lucas, "Maya said-"

"I know," Lucas said, "This is gonna be a long vacation."


	3. Chapter 3

**HI! I haven't updated in a while and I'm sorry. You probably don't want some lame excuse so I'll just go on with the story. Here is chapter 3:**

The next day was the last day. Lucas had promised himself that he would follow Maya everywhere. He sat with her while she packed. She didn't say anything, but he talked for an hour and she listened. Riley had to follow them around to translate. Mostly, Maya would just add in a sarcastic comment or tell him she was going to the bathroom. By the end of the day, Riley got sick of it and left.

They sat in the living room on the couch. They both stared at the fireplace. There was nothing but logs that had never been lit.

"So..." Lucas said. "How are you going to not talk to me now?"

She didn't respond. Instead, she smiled and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen.

"Maya-"

She put her hand over his mouth and wrote something on her paper: Twenty questions?

He sighed and agreed to it. They played for an hour then talked through paper and pens for almost 8 hours. Lucas got his own paper and pen and they played a game were they had to write something messily and the other person had to guess what it said.

At some point Maya actually opened her mouth to say something, but quickly stopped herself.

By the time they went up to bed, it was 7:00 and they had to get up in an hour.

Neither went to sleep. Instead they laid in their beds and past the time by trying to find shapes in Pappy Joe's wall papered ceiling.

The next morning, both were tired. Lucas hid it well. Maya did not. She snapped at people when they spoke too loudly or quietly. She got upset when Farkle scrapped his fork against his plate and it made an awful screeching sound. Then, when Riley asked what happened she refused to answer so Lucas told her she got no sleep last night.

On the train ride home everyone talked about usual vacation stuff like: 'What was your favorite place?' 'Would you come back again?' 'I forgot my underwear at your Grandfather's house!'

When they got off they all went their separate ways.

At school the next day, Cory was the first to notice a difference. They were halfway into the unit on the Cold War.

"The Cold War. What was it? Farkle."

"A time of isolation between Russia and America. It was different because we were mad at each other, so we didn't share anything. It was bad, but it was contained.

"What made it different from other wars? Farkle."

"We never met at a battle field. It never came to that. We just lost respect for one another. We also knew if we ever decided to fight we could destroy the whole world."

"So, isolation, but no major pain."

"So, Riley what happened that related to what I just said."

"How did you know?"

"It always happens."

"In Texas, Maya told Lucas if he ride the bull she would never speak to him again. He rode the bull. She doesn't speak to him."

"Isolation, but no war," Cory said, "It happens all the time. People get mad at each other and then they avoid one another. Others are happily hating on someone else in peace."

"What do we do know?"

"The Cold War ended when they both decided they were much to powerful with all the bombs and blows they could send towards one another. It was the fact they both were too strong not too weak. Remember this: if you are both have high power over the other, it's better to step back rather then let your small battle become a war," Cort said, "Maya, think about the effect your isolation can have nit just on him, but in everyone here. Riley would follow you anywhere. If you drop Lucas, so does she then everyone has to decide what is right."

"Alright." Maya turned to face Lucas in her chair. "Hi."

Lucas smiled. "Hi."

Cory smiled. "It's like the Cold War all over again."

They stood up and shook hands. Then. He gave her a quick hug and they say back down.

"Good," Cory said. "She would have cracked soon anyways."

"What?" Maya asked.

"Crap."

"You don't believe I'm as good as my word?"

"Maya," Lucas said. "You did promise you would never speak to me again and you just did."

"Neither of you believe in me?"

"Of course we do, Maya, it's just that-"

"No, you don't. You guys never take me seriously! To you guys, I am a pushover. To you if I say something, I don't mean it! Well, guess what you are wrong and I am going to prove it." She turned to Lucas again. "I'm not forgiving you. I will yet again never speak to you again." She turned to her teacher. "I am also never speaking to you. It won't affect you guys, anyways."

"Well," Riley said, "If she's doing it so am I. Dad, I will never speak to you again. Lucas, I can't be your translator this time because I am sticking with Maya!"

"You don't have to," Maya said.

"Thank, God," Riley said.

"You wouldn't have been able to anyways," Cory said.

"What?"

"I have to stop doing that!"

"You don't believe I can?"

"Here we go again."

"Well, guess what! I am sticking by my girl! You will never hear my voice again."

"Riley, I know you are going to crack! I am your Father and you have to see me all the time."

She stared up at him blankly.

Cory sighed and continued on with the lesson as if nothing happened. He figured by tomorrow this whole thing would be over and no one would remember it happened.


	4. Chapter 4

**I didn't believe it had been over a 3 months until I came on and checked. Oops? Sorry. Short chapter. The next should come out before the end of the week. Here's chapter 3:**

For the next few weeks, Maya skipped Mr. Matthews class. She tried to convince Riley to do it, but Riley insisted that she had to. After a while, Mr. Matthews got fed up and told Riley to convince Maya to at least come to class. Maya agreed as long as she didn't have to answer any questions.

Lucas decided he'd force her to talk to him. He talked as country as possible. He brought another horse to school (he got in trouble for it this time), he even filled her locker with waterballoons to get her to yell at him.

After a few weeks, Lucas snapped.

"Maya!" He shouted, "I'm done! I've tried to make you make fun of me in every way I know how!"

"Lucas-"

"Guess what? Now I don't wanna talk to you." He stalked away.

Mr. Matthews on the other hand did nothing to try and please her. He figured eventually she'd come back and ask him for help like always. He was right. One day she walked into his class looking more sad than angry.

She sat down. It was lunch, so he hadn't expected anyone. She didn't say anything and just waited for him to talk first.

"Hi," he said after 5 minutes. She looked at him.

"You aren't mad at me, right?"

"No, do you need help with something?"

Maya considered it for a moment, then shook her head. You can't help me with this."

After that, she stalked out.

The next day, she had to get **Lucas** to talk to **her.** She had thought all night, called up Riley, but neither of them came up with anything. Then, that day at school, while in Mr. Matthews class, the lesson gave her an idea: if you get someone mad at you make them make the mistake. She had to get into serious danger and he had to talk her out of it.


	5. Chapter 5

**New chapter! But first I would like to adress somethings:**

 **LayaXFiley122: I actually did know that, but I don't know if other people who are reading this ever considered that so I didn't want to include it. (Love your username by the way) ;)**

 **Also, someone said that I should make this T. I don't know, what does everyone else** **think** , **should it be?**

 **That's all, here's the next chapter:**

Maya told Riley her plan the next day. Riley blatantly told her it was a bad idea.

"Riley, this is the one thing that might make him talk to me. Once in a while he will glance at me in class, but there is no emotion. I need him to talk to me because...the group has been falling apart."

"If you can think of a way to convince Lucas you are in danger, with no chance of getting hurt, then I will help you."

"Great, I have an idea. I ride a bull-"

"Maya!" Riley interrupted, "That idea stinks!"

"That's why I need your help."

"Fine, but we are going to need help."

"I'll get Farkle. He'll help us, he loves y- us. Plus, now that you are on it, he'll help. You're the sensible one."

After Farkle gave in, the three of them went to Riley's house to come up with a battle plan.

Some were too risky: "I could force you into this state of almost death were your heart beats unnaturally slow." "What if I die?" "I could resurrect you...probably." Some weren't risky enough: "You could cross the street with five seconds left." "Riley, my grandmother could make it across the street with that much time left and she's 80." And some were just stupid: "You could put a badger in your locker."

Finally, it was 8:30 and nothing they came up with was good enough.

Maya looked up from here lap and said, "I know I was kidding before, but what if I actually did the bull thing?"

"Maya, I still don't think-"

"Actually, that might be the best plan," Farkle said.

"You really agree with me?" Maya asked.

"It may be risky and hard to pull off, but it is the only thing that might convince him to talk to you."

"How are you even going to manage this, Maya. You are going to have to make everyone believe you're riding a bull, somehow get a bull to ride and have no one figure out this is just a ploy."

"That's why this is the best plan. The best plans have so many setbacks and backfires that it doesn't. Will you help me?"

"Of course."

"Farkle?"

"Would t have it any other way. Now let's go spread like wildfire that you are going to die!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! I am back with another chapter. If you are wondering, I will finally be updating my Riarkle story (by Wednesday at least (promise (probably))). Anyway, here's chapter 5:**

The next day in class, Mr. Matthews stood in the front of the class and wrote 'The Snake and the Farmer.'

"So," he turned to the class, "Anyone know the story of 'The Snake and the Farmer?'"

"You told him, didn't you?" Maya asked.

"I'm sorry!" Riley said, "Besides he made me."

"How did he make you?"

"I said, 'Do you wanna hear a great Maya story?' He said, 'Yes.'

Maya sighed.

"The story goes, there is a snake in the farmers yard that keeps attacking the chickens and people. The farmer, getting annoyed, Collects the snakes poison and fires it at it."

"That's stupid."

"That didn't work. Does anyone know why?"

Farkle raised his hand. "You can't kill something with its own poison."

"Exactly, but the effort made the snake realize it was unwanted so it left anyway."

"Snakes aren't like that," Maya pointed out.

"But people are," Mr. Matthews said. "It's not about the story, it's about what you learn from it."

"I don't think he teaches history anymore," Maya said.

"He has a point, Maya," Riley said, "There has to be something else."

"There's nothing else!"

"Why do you even care so much?"

"Because he would do the same for me."

"Maya-"

"Besides, it's too late."

"Too late? It's not too late to change your mind."

"I already signed myself up."

"How?! There's no local places in the city where you can go bull riding!"

"Of course not-"

Realization flashed on Riley's face. "I am not going back to Texas to watch you kill yourself!"

"Riley-"

"I won't! And how are you planning to get there anyway?"

"By train. You'd be surprised how cheap it is to get a ticket."

"The rodeo is over. It's an annual thing. You won't be able to ride."

"The bulls will still be there. They're ridden all year. That's just that main festival they are there for."

"You're making a mistake."

"Funny, when Lucas wanted to ride the bull, all you did was encourage him and look where we are now."

"He did great."

"So, you will believe in him and not me?"

"I just don't like it!"

"You don't have to like it! You just have to watch and believe me when I say I am doing the right thing."

"Why do you even care?!"

"I...-"

Lucas rounded the corner. "Riley, I've been looking for you everywhere! I got a call from some of my family in Texas. Apparently, someone is challenging me for my bull riding record."

"Lucas-"

"The nerve of this person to go after the rodeo to beat _my_ record. If they beat it then I am going straight down there to break their record by a ten-fold!"

"Lucas-"

"No, Riley, I know I'm being overly dramatic, but this is just so _frustrating!_ And to think-"

"Lucas!" Riley shouted. " _Maya_ is competing."

"Why?"

Riley looked at Maya. Maya shook her head. She didn't want him to know yet because it didn't feel real yet. She had to wait until the last minute when tensions are running most high to

"Maya is competing be-because..." Riley faltered trying to come up with an excuse. "Because she wants to!"

"Why?! I almost died!"

"Why don't you ask her?"

"No, no way. I am done her and her problems."

He turned on his heel and stalked off, but just before he turned the corner, looked over his shoulder in their direction and said, "I'm still gonna be there."

"Maya, he's still not budging!"

"He will."

"I think he's really mad this time."

"If Shawn marrying my mother has taught me anything, it's to hope. I am not stopping until the horn blows!"


	7. Chapter 7

**I promised it on a Wednesday! So, technically, I'm only 1 day late (or 6 days early). But seriously, I need to get myself together.**

1 week. That's how long Maya had before her ride. She wasn't gonna go on the bull Licas died. She hasn't totally lost it. That thing would kill her. She already bought 7 tickets to go down. 1 for all her friends, herself and Riley's parents. Over the past week, she and Riley had studied for hours how to properly do it. She keeps trying to ask Lucas for tips, but her nerves win out and she decides against it.

It was 3 days before and Maya was in Riley's room helping her pack.

"What if he forgives you?" Riley asked.

"He won't. He doesn't believe I'll go through with it."

"But at like the last second."

"Then he did."

"Will you still ride the bull?"

"Of course."

"Why? He whole point was to get him to talk to you."

"No, the whole point was to show him I can do what I want and I'm committed. Him talking to me would just be an added bonus."

"So, if he hadn't refused to talk to you, would you still ride the bull to show him?"

"No, something smaller scale."

"Why do you care so much? Like what he thinks of you?"

"Because- I don't know actually..." "Why did he care so much? I just don't understand. You'd think he'd like getting a break from you making fun of him."

"He just likes attention."

"But when I refused to talk to him for that week, remember? He didn't care and eventually I apologized like a day after I said that."

"Maybe you didn't give him a chance to make it up to him."

"Maybe..."

It was two days before when Maya started to panic. It was between 1st and 2nd period when she was watching a video in the hallway of some guy getting thrown of a bull like a rag doll when it occured to her. She ran to Riley's locker.

"RILEY, I AM RIDING A BULL!"

"I know," Riley said, confused.

"What am I thinking? Even if I break a record, I'm still gonna have to fall off at some point. What if it stomps on me? Or throws me off and I break my neck?"

"I don't know what to tel you, Maya..."

"Tell me not to! Tell me I'm being stupid!"

"Is that what you want?"

"I don't know...I mean...I guess, no..."

"You'll be fine, we've gone over safety precautions like a million times."

"I still have no experience."

"Neither did Lucas. Look, I still think you're insane, but dispite that, I believe in you and if this is what you want, I have no choice but to support you."

"Lucas, right, doing this for Lucas. Thanks, Riles."

"Just remember, I'll be right outside the rink, ready to go if something goes wrong."

It was that moment that Lucas sauntered up to them.

"Hi."

Maya opened her mouth to respond.

"Riley," he said and smiled.

"Still not talking? That's fine. But you did promise to be there, so here." Maya reached in her pocket and pulled out his train ticket.

Lucas looked at the ticket and for the first time looked into her eyes. His eyes looked sad, as if his dog had just gotten hit by a car and he was trying not to cry. He looked ready to say something, but Maya cut him off. "Save it. I'll see you there. I hope your glad your pride was the thing that started this whole thing," then Maya turned on her heal and walked down the hallway. Lucas looked back at Riley who just shrugged and flipped her hair in his face an followed after Maya, leaving Lucas looking shocked behind her.

"Riley," he said.

She turned around. Maya disappeared behind a corner.

"Tell, Maya...Tell her if she really needs to do this, I'll be in the front row and that I'm sorry."

"Bit late for that, but I'll still tell her."

"Thanks," and he turned on his heal, looking down and for the first time since Riley had seen him, he looked utterly defeated.


End file.
